


Folie à Deux

by httpspotter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cannibalism, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspotter/pseuds/httpspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of financial reasons, Will is forced to move from college in the middle of the semester. That's when he meets the psychiatrist student, Hannibal Lecter. They begin a friendship that would evolve to something much more intimate, in so many ways. But neither of them could predict the impact Hannibal would have on Will's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is my first long fanfic about Hannibal, but I got so excited writing that I decided to translate and post here too. English is not my first language, although I do study a lot, I should apologize for any mistake. And I would be glad if you could point it out, so I could correct.
> 
> Folie à Deux: Delusion or mental illness shared by two people in close association. French, literally 'shared madness'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Will typed the last phrase on his blog, which consists basically in analyze with details and describe the thinking of the murder of the most famous crimes that happened in the last years.

Some people argued with him in the comments, saying he was mad for being able to reconstruct such thoughts, others recommended a psychological treatment, and just a few praised his intelligence and effectiveness. Receiving more negative comments than positives, he considered delete the blog, but it was like a particular therapy, and helpful to keep himself more or less stable. 

He turned off the computer and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He hated how he looked that tired, with terrible dark circles. He should have aged about ten years during the last week of tests in college.

A college that he was leaving behind. Not because he wanted to, he wouldn’t do it, mostly, in the middle of the semester, but the financial reasons forced him to go. And because he got a very generous scholarship to a traditional college, he decided it was time to take chances. Well, and he couldn’t be there anymore.

He would miss the place, and more than anything, he would miss Alana. She was a pretty and kind girl with whom he shares some of his behavior classes, and she had become a great companion. He liked the way she didn’t judge him, and even if she studied psychiatrist she didn’t treat him like the rest of the students did, who seemed to analyze him every time he opened the mouth.

“I’m gonna miss you, Will” said Alana, upon entering Will’s bedroom and looking at the bags that were already made. 

He smiled and hugged her. “I’ll come to visit you” 

“You better come, huh?” she gave him a slight push on his chest. “Are you sure you can’t stay until the end of the semester?”

“I won’t be able to concentrate in classes, knowing I’m taking more money from my father than I should” 

She nodded.

“Well then… Take care of yourself, Will. And good luck” 

“I’ll come to visit you” he repeated.

…

The distance from college to where his father lived was exactly 370 miles. He got there fast, but heisted when leaving the car, getting more than twenty minutes in absolute silence, facing the façade of his new temporary home. 

“Will you call me if something goes wrong, Will?” asked his father, who knew the peculiar personality his son had, and always seemed a little worried.

“I’m gonna be okay” he answered, picking up the suitcase and walking to the reception, without look back, not until he had sure the car was already gone.

The campus was huge, and several students were chatting in the college entrance. All of them separated into groups. Will was able to clearly identify which were. The smokers and bikers, the girls who were very Mall of America – those ones always despised him. And of course, the nerds group, sitting on a bench, reading or playing some complicate puzzle.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn’t fit in any of them so soon, he never did.

He opened the reception door. The room was small, all of it painted in white, but incredible organized. He went to an old lady who seemed very friendly, and asked information.

“I’m Will Graham” he introduced himself, trying to smile. “It’s my first day and I want to get my class schedule, my dormitory number, this kind of things”

“Ok, sweetheart. Hold on a minute” she typed some information in the computer, while Will was fixing his glasses. “Your bedroom is number 42. You’ll stay with the young Brian. Here is your class schedule”

He took the paper and the keys from her hands, kept both in his pocket and followed to inside the campus, hoping that Brian was at least someone nice. The part he less enjoyed about his old college was the annoying roommate, who used to stay playing the guitar when all he wanted to do was concentrate on books.

Fortunately, Brian was a very focused person, and didn’t seem someone who would judge him because of his… different behavior.

“You’re Will, right?” the young guy stood in from of him, reach out his hand. “Brian Zeller. I’m a future investigator of the FBI”

“We will work together then” Will shake his hand and explain. “Forensic Psychology”

“Do you like to study the crazy, huh?”

“Now and then, yes”

Brian agreed, and pointed to the bunk beds in the corner of the room. “Mine is the top”

“No problem”

“Oh, and I use the bathroom first in the morning” he warned. “Well, except when I wake up early, which is really rare. Half of the shelves are yours. And please, I only have two coexistence rules. A: Privacy; B: Don’t make noises if I’m studying”

“It seems like we will get along. I agree with both of them”

“Great” he took his jacket, and turned to Will before leave the room. “You want to come? First day, I bet you’re dying to start socializing”

“You can’t even imagine” answered Will, following him. He didn’t know if it was a good idea, given much antisocial he was.

…

Brian introduced him to his best friend Jimmy Price, who was a nice fellow with a funny voice, and he also intended to work on FBI. They ate french-fries with ketchup, until Will’s phone warns he first class would start in twenty minutes.

The best part: he didn’t know anything in the college, so it took forty minutes to find the classroom and he had to get in there, with everyone staring.

He felt like he was at school again, always the new guy, always the stranger. He went fast until the end of the room, hoping that he could, at least, talk to someone, to ask the material of the classes he lost.

“Ok, ladies and gentlemen” the teacher named Anderson start talking. “Now I want you guys to go on and sit with your respective pairs. We will start a group activity. Mr. Graham, you will be… ” he scanned the room. “Lecter, your pair didn’t come today?”

“She no longer has class of behavioral psychology”

“Excellent!” he said, and then added. “I mean, we’ll miss Bedelia. But Graham, now you already have a partner to the next classes”

Will lifted, and went to a young man really well dressed with an impeccable white suit – he was dressed even better than the teacher. Lecter smirk, mysterious, and then indicated the chair by his side.

“Graham?” he asks.

“Will Graham”

“Hannibal Lecter” he introduced himself, and then realized that Will was looking down, avoiding his eyes. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

“Eyes are distracting you see too much, you don't see enough” Will started “And-And it's hard to focus when you're thinking, um, "Oh, those whites are really white", or, "He must have hepatitis", or, "Oh, is that a burst "vein?"” Hannibal smiled. “So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible”

“Graham?” the teacher called him.

“Yes?”

“You can know your partner later, I’m trying to start explain here”

“Forgive good Will, Mr. Anderson” Hannibal apologized for him. “I made him a question, and he answered. It’s entirely my fault”

“Well, then stop distracting the new students with your charm, Lecter”

The class went incredibly fast. Will likes the way Anderson talk, how he wasn’t one of those teaches who insisted in staring during the whole bloody time, like he was wearing a clown nose or something.

He also appreciated Hannibal company, who offered his material when he assumes that Will didn’t have caught with anyone yet. The young man left his room number with Will so he could take to him once he finished, or he could give him in the next class.

“What about the homework?” Will asked.

“My memory is good” said Hannibal. “But perhaps I will hunt you around the campus, if I need my notes”

“Don’t worry. I can finish in two days” Will guaranteed, and the bell rang. “Until the next class, then?”

“Of course” he nodded. “Well, unless you want to join me during the lunch. As Mr. Anderson pointed out, my partner didn’t came today”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the second chapter, so let me know if I should translate and post, or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: Again, sorry about any mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is trying to get to know Will better. Brian suggests that Will can get a internship on the FBI. Another two characters are introduced.

While they were walking toward the cafe, Will met Bryan on campus. He almost broke his neck doing a double take when he saw who was next to Will. Nevertheless, he nodded, and Will waved in return.

Will couldn’t tell if he didn’t like Hannibal, or if it was just a surprise that _Will_ was with him. From knowing Hannibal for a few seconds, he could say that despite being really charming, he didn’t look like someone who would easily become friends with anyone.

He wondered why Hannibal asked him for lunch then.

This question was answered by Hannibal shortly after. They sat at a table in the corner, outside the cafe. Hannibal opened his bag, looking for something, and then closed it, looking frustrated.

“I can’t believe I’m going to have to eat something from here,” he complained, checking the menu on the table. “I’m very careful about what I put into my body, which means I end up preparing most meals myself.”

“And why you didn’t today?”

“Since the class we just had is the only one I have today. Normally, I go straight to my apartment and eat something there,” he smiled. “But I was curious about you, so I decided to invite you for lunch.”

Will frowned. “Did you find any interesting?”

“Ask me when we finish.”

“Twenty minutes will have made you an expert?”

“Twenty minutes is ample time. I usually just need ten to decipher most people… However, I dare to say you’re not most people,” he said it like a compliment.

Will asks for a mini pizza and a coke, and Hannibal sticks with just an orange juice, saying he would eat some actual food later.

“Tell me, Will… Which area of psychology you intent to major in?”

“Criminal.”

“You have a knack for monsters.” It wasn’t a question. “I’m studying psychiatry. It’s my last semester.”

“Then, I’m not the only who enjoy studying the crazy.”

“Yes, it seems we have that in common”

“Will!” Brian called, getting closer. “I’m going to the laboratory with Jimmy, if you want to come… You know, schedule an appointment or something.”

“Hello, Brian.”

“Lecter.” Brian greeted him briefly.

Hannibal motioned with his hand. “You should go. I was intending to go to apartment hereafter”

“Okay. Thank you for letting me borrow your notebook,” he said gratefully. “And for being my company during lunch.”

“It was my pleasure,” he smirked at Will, who did the same, before following Bryan inside the college.

Brian waited until they were a secure distance from Lecter to say. “So you’re with the most mysterious guy in the campus.”

“I found him… interesting. What’s the matter?”

“With Hannibal?” he asked, shaking his head. “Nothing. He is probably one of the cleverest people here, he’s just… isolated. There this girl who’s always with him. No one really knows what they are.”

“He called her a friend.”

“Yeah, but who knows, right?”

…

On the next day, Will decided to go out and look for an internship. The advantage of studying in a traditional university was the FBI has preference for hiring the students from it.

Brian and Jimmy mentioned they studied twice a week at the FBI, working since two semesters ago. And they were in need of more people. They said it would be easy if he could get a recommendation from a good teacher. Will went to Mr. Anderson who wrote a letter to Jack Crawford, and said he was the guy Will should look for.

“You’re Will Graham” said Jack, after he introduced himself. “One of the best students, and you also got a full ride. Am I right?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And your teacher said you have special skills.”

“I wouldn’t put it like that”

“How would you then?”

“I can assume your point of view, or other people, and maybe other points of view that scare people. Along with that, I can reconstruct the thinking of a killer.”

“You make jumps you can’t explain, Will.”

“No, no. The evidence explains.”

Jack agreed. “Well, I think your imagination can be well used here.”

Will gets the internship surprisingly easily. Jack finished by saying he would have to pass an psychological exam. But it’s was fine, he still had a few weeks to work on that.

...

That night, Will woke up in a sweat-soaked bed. He had a nightmare. He was thankful he didn’t scream, or he would have woken up Brian as well. He didn’t want to go back to sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the campus. He always enjoyed walking at night, in the silence, it helps him to think.

While he was walking, he heard a scream. First, he thought he was going mad, his imagination playing tricks, but then he heard again, and it was coming from the parking lot. He ran towards to voices, and the sound of two people shouting was getting closer. Finally, he saw a boy trying to force a young girl to have sex with him. They were inside one car.

He moves carefully, avoiding make noises. He stopped, took a deep breath and opens the car’s door, taking the both by surprise. The girl was too scared. She didn’t know if she should keep trying to get rid of his arms, or hide her boobs with her hands.

“Fuck off, dude!” the guy said to Will. “Can’t you see we’re busy?”

“It’s not what it looks like. Leave her alone.”

“What?!”

“Leave. Her. Alone.” Will growled him and something in his voice sounds terrifying enough, in a way that makes the guy decide it’s wasn’t worth the fight and he just pushed the girl out of the car.

“We’ll talk later, Hobbs” he said, driving away.

Will wanted chase and punch him in his perfect teeth. He wanted to give him what he deserved. On the other hand, the girl was shaking too much and she needed help. “Did he hurt you?”

“No” she replied sobbing. “He’s my boyfriend. He never acts- he’s never tried nothing like this before. He was drinking and…”

“What’s your name?” Will asked, while the girl stepped back, covering her exposed parts with her hands. The shirt must have stayed in the car.

“Abigail.”

He took his jacket and put it around her. “I’m Will. Come, I’ll get you out of here… Do you want report it?”

“I just want to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please” she asked, starting to cry.

Will nodded. “Ok. But I’m going to walk you.”

She thanked him, and he walked her all the way to her door. Abigail was only eighteen and this was her first year in college. The stupid one in the car was Denis, seven years older. According to her, Denis had gotten drunk and then gotten mad because she wanted to break up. Will didn’t believe it was just the drinking, not completely. He must have some problem to try to rape her.

Will went back to his dorm, happy for once that the nightmares woke him. Only Gods knows what could have happened to Abigail if he hadn’t arrived in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will have more of Will and Hannibal, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S: I should thank to Tedra, who is my beta reader. You're helping me so much, I'm grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So my beta reader disappeared, then I should apologize for any mistake. Hope you enjoy!

When Will opened his eyes on the next day, he found Brian seated in the desk, on the corner of the room.

“Good morning.”

“Morning” Brian replied, and looked frustrated to the papers before ask. “You study criminal psychology, right?”

“Yeah…” Will agreed, sitting on the bed and passing his finger toward his hair, trying to fix it. “Can I help you with something?”

Brian smiled. “Since you offering… Come here”

He got closed and found pictures of many people in the desk, with their chips beside each one. “They’re victims of some murder”

“Yes. He kidnaped them, following until their home. And he tries to preserve the bodies. Jack left all of this with me.” He pointed to the pictures. “And, well, we’re trying to figure out how he’s choosing them. You know, see what they all have in common.”

Will observed the photos, and started to move them on the desk. It wasn’t that hard to find out the pattern.

“It’s not about what they have in common,” He explained. “But what they have difference. Look, it’s a color palette.”

Brian looked and it really was. Will had put all pictures in an order that showed that, going from the pale until the dark one.

“You’re a genius, dude!”

“I’m glad that I could help” said Will. “Now I’m going to take a shower, because my class will start in thirty minutes.”

 The other was still looking at the pictures. “Yeah, yeah, alright. Thank you, buddy.”

…

This time, Will found the classroom much faster, but the teacher missed and he had to going all the way back to the campus. He looked to the people seated with their groups, and he couldn’t find Brian or Jimmy, then the remembered they were at the FBI on that Wednesday.

“Will” someone called him.

It was Hannibal.

“I was going to look for you later. Give back your notebook”

“Please, sit down with me” he said, pointing to the empty place at his side on the bench.

“Your friend is still missing?”

“Different classes” he explained. “You’re the one who seems to be running away from some class.”

“My teaches didn’t come today”

“Oh, yes. He had a problem with his daughter”

Will sit beside him. “It is serious?”

“She study here, and seemed traumatized because of something… He had to take the day off.”

He stopped for a moment to think. No, it couldn’t be same person, could it? “His daughter… What’s her name?”

“Abigail.” Hannibal noticed his face change to concern. “Do you know her?”

“Kinda… I believe I’m the one who saved her from the experienced that let her traumatized.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend… He was being abusive and I took her of the car, before he was able to force her to do anything.” Will looked away, even after he left her in her bedroom, it was clear she seemed upset. He was intending to look for her, see how she was, but he had to go to class and… “I need to see if she’s okay. Sorry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I do.” He said, putting he backpack on his shoulders, forgetting that he had to deliver the notebook back to Hannibal.

When he turned around in a hurry, Will bumped into a blond girl – she was as well dressed as his mysterious friend. “I’m sorry.”

She smirked. “No problem.”

Hannibal thought about introducing them, but Will was in such a hurry that he let him go running after Abigail.

“I assume that’s the new student you found interesting.” She said, sitting where Will was two minutes ago.

“Will Graham, that’s him.”

“Your new obsession.”

He raised an eyebrow. “My obsession?”

“Well, you were really intrigued by him, and considering you know this boy so little.”

“I’m working on it.”

“Careful, Hannibal” she warned him. “If he is like you said or how you think he is… This Will is not stupid.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t play with someone that doesn’t understand the game, Bedelia. You do know I choose really well my relationships.”

She smiled, knowing he was referring to the not-at-all conventional and a little cooperative relationship they had.

…

The corridor where it was Abigail’s dorm was full of people this time, all of them next to the door, curious to know what had happened. He waited until her father leave to knock, trying to avoid the looks glaring.

She opened on the second beat. Will noticed the swollen eyes and some marks on her arms, probably left by her ex-boyfriend. He didn’t have noticed them last night.

“Do you mind if I come in?” He asked. “Two minutes.”

He didn’t mind, she trusted Will. Not only because he saved her, but there was something on him that make her feel instantly save.

“I’m sorry that everyone was looking.” She said, closing the door behind him. “You know how college gossip spreads fast.”

“No problem.”

Abigail sat on her bed, and gesticulated for Will to do the same. “I think I didn’t thank enough last night.” She started, but Will interrupted her.

“Don’t worry about that.” He smiled. “How are you?”

She was opening and closing her hands, over and over again, seemed nervous. She tried to smile, nodding and trying to show that she was okay. Even if it was quite clear that it was a lie.

“Your dad knows?”

“A little” she replied. “I beg so he wouldn’t go after Derek, but it didn’t work. I’m just scared that everybody will know what happened.”

Will hold her hand, trying to keep her calm. “He probably will be expelled. And about the gossips, if people will know what actually happened… That’s up to you.”

“Thank you, for everything.”

“I just want you to be okay, Abigail.”

…

Will couldn’t understand the reason why he was so worried about Abigail. Everything he was able to do for her, saving the girl from the hands of her crazy ex-boyfriend last night, it should be enough. He was trying to convince himself of that, but the weight was still there, and he didn’t know why.

He wanted to talk to someone about it, but for more he thought that Bryan was a nice guy, he couldn’t trust telling him someone else’s story. Especially, when Abigail was already too frightened with the idea of everybody knowing what happened. And he understood.

When Will opened his backpack to take off his book, he saw Hannibal’s notebook. Damn it! He went so hurry, running after Abigail to talk, that he forgot he had to deliver to him.

It’s was seven o’clock, it wouldn’t do no harm if he went until Lecter’s apartment, would it? He could take the chances, and Will didn’t want to study, anyway.

“Will” said Hannibal, opening the door. “It’s something happened?”

“No, no…” he showed the notebook on his hand. “I just forgot to give back to you.”

 “You didn’t need to bother and come all this way…” said Hannibal, and then he nodded for Will to come in. “Do you to be my companion in a glass of wine?”

“Why not?”

He walked in, and stops when he saw the blond girl whom he had bumped early. She was sitting on Hannibal’s bed.

“I was just leaving.” She said.

“This is my friend, Bedelia.” Said Hannibal, introducing them. He didn’t bother on mention Will’s name. She knew.

“Will, I assume.” She rose and greeted him. “Hannibal was very… intrigued about you.”

“I hope for good reasons.” He said, looking at the student.

Hannibal smiled. “Always”

Bedelia observed them for a second, before saying. “I really was just leaving. Good night, Hannibal.” She kissed his cheek, and said goodbye to Will with a waved.

After the girl was left, Will looked around. The apartment was bigger than his dorm, one of the advantages of living in an apartment building, instead of the dorms on the campus in the other side of the college. There was a bed in the corner, along with two armchairs. In the end of the corridor, he was able to see a small kitchen.

Hannibal went inside and came back with two glasses, and delivered one to Will, fulling it with some wine he didn’t recognized.

“You look stress.” Hannibal observed.

Will sat on the edge of the bed, and drinks a gulp of the wine. “I’m worried about that girl. The teacher’s daughter.”

“The one you saved?”

“Yeah”

“Do you feel responsible for her?”

Will nodded.

“You saved her life.” Said Hannibal, sitting by his side. “That comes with a short of emotional obligations, given your level of empathy.”

Before Will could question him about been analyzed, he wasn’t surprise after all, everyone keep doing that, Hannibal stepped forward and said. “Please, don’t be resentful. Observing is what I do, and you has such a peculiar personality.”

“So you don’t deny _you’ve been_ analyzing me.”

“I’m a student of psychiatrist, Will. I can’t help.” He paused for a moment, choosing the right words. “I hope I didn’t lose the opportunity of become your friend.”

Will sighed, and deny with his head. “Just… Try not to keep studying me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.”

“I disagreed.” Said Hannibal, and then, change de subject. “I imagine the astonishing amount of obligation you feel about this girl.”

“Do you?”

“I know the feeling. When I was younger, I was really kind with my little sister, and after a few things that happened, I started to feel more protective than ever.” Will noticed his distant eyes, lost in his thoughts. “She was like a child to me, my responsibility. Her name was Mischa.”

“Was?”

“She died, when she was still very young.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Hannibal smiled. “But backing to your question, she will get over. After the gossips stop, everyone will forget about it, and your concern will end.”

“You already hear the gossips?”

“Any of them it’s true, I believe. Suppositions that she was pregnant, and because of that, her father was mad.”

“False suppositions.” Will said, and then, smiled.

“What?”

“I have the strange feeling I’m doing therapy, when I’m talking to you.”

“I want to be your friend, Will. Friends help each other… But I think I know what you mean. Bedelia already said that she thinks I’m analyzing her, every time we spoke.”

“So, this is a support group? Or we are simply having conversations?”

Hannibal considered. “It’s whatever you needed to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what's your opinion about it.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry if I'm too late, but my beta reader really dissapeared, so I should also apologize for any mistake.  
> I hope you enjoy!

After a wearing class, because the teacher forced Will to be sociable, he sat on a bench in the campus, and stay there, talking to Bryan and Jimmy. Or better, listening in silence and nodding, that’s how he used to participate. Of all people he had met in college, Hannibal was the only one he actually had interest and felt comfortable enough to talk to.

Will knew that because he was a psychology student, even if he had chosen the forensic area, he would’ve to interact with other peoples in some classes. Paul was one of those teaches who love group activities. Then, most of his classes were like this – at least, according to a ginger girl who told Will that. There was nothing of the conventional way, they sat in a big circle and everyone had to discuss something.

“This guy is a genius” said Brian, pointing at Will. “That color palette from the last case, he was the one who showed me.”

Jimmy shakes his head. “Why my roommate is not a nerd, who solves all my problems, and made me win points with Crawford?”

“I’m not a nerd” said Will.

“And I didn’t win points with Jack” added Brian. “I mean, he seemed really satisfied, but I told him I got help from a friend.”

“That’s still take some credit in my opinion”

“Guys…” said Will, looking at Abigail who was sitting alone, next to a pillar. “I’m going to talk to a friend. Excuse me.”

Abigail only saw him getting closer, when he was already sat by her side. The girl was distracted with a book. He smiled fondly, and he returned the gesture.

“Is everything alright?”

“Besides the fact I have to go until my aunt’s house… Everything is great.” She replied. “And you?”

“The same as ever, but why is such a bad thing to go to aunt’s house?”

“Because I don’t want to go”

He nodded. “Then don’t.”

“My dad normally doesn’t force me, but he thinks I need some days off. And how my friends are distant, all that’s left was my aunt’s house.”

“I think he’s right.” She looked at him, disagreeing, and he added. “It will be good, take some time off.”

“I hope so”

He thought for a moment, and had a really stupid idea. He wouldn’t mention anything, but the girl seemed pretty bored about going to her relatives’ house, and they were friends, right? Well, not exactly _friends_ , but there was some connection between them. There are some experiences you can’t share with other person, without a bond is created between them.

“I’m going to suggest something to you.” He started. “Don’t misunderstand me. If you don’t want to, that’s alright. I’ll spend the weekend on my uncle’s house. He lives close. I know it seems boring as well, but I usually go to fish when I’m there and…”

“I want to go.” She said, immediately. “You’re nice, and if my dad agrees… Besides, I don’t feel the need to show to you all the time I’m okay. In part, because you already know what happened-”

“And because you don’t need to” Will interrupted her. “But okay, ask your father. If so, I can talk to him myself.”

“You’re gonna be my college friend, and we first met on church. Okay?”

“He thinks the guys from church are more trustable?” he asked, smiling.

“Definitely”

…

Surprisingly, Will’s first class on the FBI, he wouldn’t actually have a class at all. Instead, he would hear Jack Crawford talking about the killer they were trying to catch.

Brian told him that most of the time, it was like this. The investigators considered a good idea inform the students about the cases, giving them information, and eventually, putting them to think about it. Like that, how more intelligent minds were investigating, even if it was undirected, better.

“Now I’m gonna let my partner Walter… ” Jack pointed to an old guy with gray hair, but who had such an authority posture. “To come here and explain the profile of this killer.”

Imagines of the victims of the killer were passing on the screen. A naked couple, in position like they were praying, on their knees, next to the bed, and with their back cut and tied up giving the impression they were wings.

Walter started to analyze the psychological profile of the killer, saying things that Will knew it weren’t true, or he could at least suppose, from what he was able to analyze from the crime scenes’ photos. Will couldn’t avoid a heavily sigh, and in a room where everyone were in silence and concentrated, that makes Walter’s attention drops right into him.

“Great” he thought. “First day, and I’m already making everyone hates me.”

“What’s your name?”

“Will Graham”

“Sr. Graham…” he started, sounding superior. “Are you bored?”

Normally, Will would apologize, or deny and stay in silence for the rest of the class. But for an unknown reason, he decided to speak. “I just don’t agree with what you’re saying.”

“Oh, don’t you?” Walter raised an eyebrow. “Then, tell me, what _you_ think about it.”

“What he did to the victims was a gift.” Will started. “He allowed them to become angels. After, he lay down to sleep… And from what Jack… Mr. Crawford. Sorry.” He looked at Jack, who nodded for him to go on. “He was sick… The killer made angels to pray for him, while he was sleeping.”

Walter observed him, surprised, without making any comment or mention about what Will just said. He was cheering in silence that he didn’t screw up with the chance of working on the FBI with your interruption. But when the class was over, Jack said loud and clear “Will Graham, you stay”, and he was sure everything was lost.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, I was…”

“It was very clever” said Jack. “Brian told me you helped him with the information about the last case I asked him to analyze”

Will took off his classes and shook his head. “I only made a few observations.”

“Just like you did now?”

He nodded.

“Well, then I think I’m gonna need your help to make some observations for me.” Will frowned and he explained. “I want you to get close on this ‘angels’ case.”

…

Lying down on his bed at night, Will got scare when Brian arrived punching him gently on his shoulder.

“Good job, dude” he congratulated him.

Will sat on the bed and look at him, confused.

“Oh, come on. Everyone knows!” he was talking excited. “The students were all commenting about how you made Walter look like an idiot, and also got a vacancy to investigate the case!”

“I didn’t make him look like an idiot; I just said he was wrong.” Will explained, knowing what it seemed he had done exactly that.

Brian shrugged. “Whatever. But Jack liked it. Welcome to the FBI, partner.”

They shake hands, and Will smiled. “Thanks”

“So…” he took off his jacket and opened the wardrobe. “Jimmy and I are going to this party with the lab guys. Do you want to come?”

“I don’t know.” Will evaded. “I’m not really in the mood of parties.”

“Dude, there’s this ginger girl who wants to know you better.” he said. “She told us you guys spoke briefly in a class; there was some group activity or something…”

“Bethany”

“Beth, yeah! Gorgeous, isn’t she?”

“I will think about it”

Brian put a t-shirt and jeans on his shoulders, and went to the bathroom, only backing to say something to Will first. “Just think fast”

Will sighed. Bethany was very pretty, yes. And it wasn’t always that a girl like her got interested on him, or if they did, they eventually exchanged him for someone better. Better stands for more stable.

He took his phone and texted Hannibal.

(23h34min)

It would be rude of me, if I deny the invitation from my roommate to go to this party here in college?

The answer came quickly.

_(22h38min)_

_No. Not at all._

(22h40min)

Not even if there’s a pretty girl waiting for me there?

_(22h43min)_

_Did you mark something, or has interest on her?_

(22h45min)

No.

_(22h46min)_

_I would stay home then, reading a good book, if wasn’t my wish to go anywhere._

(22h48min)

That’s exactly what I had in mind.

(22h52min)

Are you busy?

_(22h56min)_

_No, Will. You can continue talking to me, if you wish._

Brian leaves the bathroom, already dressed and asked. “So…?”

“I’m not really in the mood”

“Dude, you need to socialize more. You don’t need to hang out with Beth, if you don’t want to.”

Will showed his phone. “I _am_ socializing.”

“Some pretty girl?”

“Some pretty boy” he thought, smiling. “No, it’s my friend Hannibal.”

“Oh…” Brian put his jacket again. “If you change your mind, let me know, I can send you the address.”

“Alright” he replied, and then sends another message to Hannibal, continuing the long conversation that would go until Brian came back. He was sure he wouldn’t decide to socialize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think I'm making less grammar mistakes... Well, I would love to hear your opinion about the chapter, so let me know down here in the comments, if you can, of course.  
> Thank you for reading. See ya!


End file.
